


Who Knew Heaven Could Feel So Good

by PlaidShirtsandTanCoats (rinincali)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/PlaidShirtsandTanCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a rather thrilling time with their respective angels. Sam sneaks out to see Gabriel and Dean has a surprise visit from Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Heaven Could Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> PWP Destiel & Sabriel smut-fic. Pt. 1 is Sabriel & Pt. 2 will be Destiel. Established Sabriel and just starting out Destiel! Enjoy!

Gasping desperately for air, body writhing against the assault, Dean moved his weight against the other force suppressing him. It was dark and Dean felt sweat coating his body from the physical strain. Blood dripped near his eye. So close, so close and he would be free of this.  
His body shook as the other force pounded against him and he pushed back, determined to have control over the situation.  
So close.  
His body locked and Dean found he doesn't like this lack of control one bit.  
"Dean," A deep voice rumbled in his ear, "let go," it commanded.  
Demanding lips were upon his an instant later and-

Wait wait wait.

We are getting a little ahead of ourselves, let's take this story back a bit.

Dean Winchester was in the middle of a hunt along with his brother Sam. They had only just returned to the latest hotel they were staying in. In Dean's opinion it was hot as balls and he was sick of it. As a part of their investigation, they (of course) had to wear monkey suits. Dean tore at the tie around his neck, groaning in relief as the air touched his sweat covered and flushed skin.  
Sam left his suit on, retrieving the keys to the Impala from where they lay on the kitchen counter. Dean's eyes flashed towards Sam at the sound, who held his hands up defensively.  
"Woah, I'm just going to grab some food and scout the town some more." He assured.  
"One scratch and you're dead."  
"Whatever jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Anyway, want anything?" Sam questioned, already part-way out the door.  
"Nah I'm good."  
The door shut without another word from Sam and Dean released a sigh, further removing the suit until he stood in just his boxers. Hopefully they would have this hunt dealt with quickly so they could find one in a state with colder weather, California would be nice. He snatched a beer out of the fridge and cracked it open, flopping onto the hotel bed.  
That's when an angel fell out of the sky.

"What took so long sweet cheeks?" Gabriel's lips pulled into a smirk around the lollipop tucked into the side of his mouth.  
"I'm working a case, you know that," Sam replied, eyes raking over the smaller man. "And don't call me sweet cheeks."  
Gabriel removed the candy from his mouth with a slurp that made Sam shiver and clicked his tongue, tutting at the young hunter.  
"Of all the things you could say and you reprimand me, after all the work I've done."  
Sam's lips pulled into a smirk of their own as he admired exactly what that work was.  
An assortment of provocative items laid out on the nightstand beside the bed, causing Sam's eyebrows to raise suggestively, licking his lips and glancing at the angel.

Gabriel was spread out against the headboard of the large, plush bed, his arms extended to either side and cuffed to the frame's poles. Of course, those cuffs would not hold the archangel if he wished to be free of them, he only did it for Sam.  
"So Sasquatch, are you gonna punish me or what?" Another smirk played on Gabriel's lips and Sam was already undressing himself in an overly rushed and adorably clumsy manner.

"Oh am I going to punish you." He growled once he was free of is clothing. "You'll be begging me for release before this is over."  
The archangel's pupils were blown wide with lust and approval, already shifting his hips at the arousal hardening his member.  
Sam climbed onto the bed, pressing his body flush against the smaller man's, and pulled him into a rough kiss. Gabriel groaned as his mouth is dominated by Sam's tongue, his hips bucking upwards.

Sam growled, pulling back with a rough bite to Gabriel's lip that would have broken the skin of a human, pinning the angel's hips down. Gabriel yelped and glared as Sam left one hand pinning his hips while the other reached for the nightstand. Gabriel kissed at Sam's neck while he was occupied, worrying at the skin and leaving marks. Sam retracted his arm, two items in his large hand, a vibrator and a tube of body chocolate. He set the vibrator on the bed below him and opened the tube of chocolate.  
Raising himself back up and releasing Gabriel's hips, Sam squeezed a generous amount of chocolate into his palm. With a devilish smile he reached down, and coated his length in the thick chocolate, running his hand across his member repeatedly until it hardened further. Gabriel groaned at the sight, head falling back slightly as Sam finished, only to take his chocolate coated hands and run them over Gabriel's chest.  
Lowering his head, Sam licked long stripes through the chocolate, which caused Gabriel to groan again, his penis growing more erect with every swipe of Sam's tongue.

Once Gabriel's chest was for the most part clear of the chocolate, Sam placed his knees on either side of his hips, raising himself up onto them. His erection came level with Gabriel's face while he braced his weight on the bedframe.  
"Suck me like one of those lollipops." Sam hissed, knowing Gabriel would enjoy this sweet treat.  
A groan escaped Sam's lips, rebounding on the walls when Gabriel licked along his impressive length, savoring the chocolate taste.  
Sam hissed through his teeth in pleasure as Gabriel took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Gabriel's tongue slid against the slit and Sam rolled his hips forward, making Gabriel take more of his length in his mouth.

The overwhelming sensation of Gabriel's tongue swirling along his chocolate coated cock caused Sam to groan loudly and buck his hips gently, fucking Gabriel's mouth. The archangel groaned himself, the vibrations causing Sam to push even deeper, down into the smaller man's throat.  
Buried in the wet heat of his lover's throat, Sam stilled on the edge, feeling Gabriel swallowing and sucking until Sam could not take it any longer and released with a cry. Sam pulled away, letting Gabriel take in his cum and swallow it, a mixture of the usual taste and sweet chocolate. Sam pulled out, but he was far from finished as he lowered himself back down. Gabriel's warm breath teased his wild hair as the angel attempted to gain his breath back, chest rising and falling against Sam's own.

Sam reached for the nightstand again, grabbing a bottle of lube and coating his fingers generously. He leaned up and pulled Gabriel into another kiss, much slower and more sensual than before. He reached behind himself, slipping a finger between his cheeks and circling the tight muscle he found there.

While their tongues danced intimately, Sam slowly pushed inside of himself, groaning into Gabriel's mouth. Sam slowly worked one finger into himself, thrusting in time with their kisses. Once he was more relaxed he added a second finger, parting from Gabriel with another groan as he continued to thrust in and out of himself, stretching his hole.

Gabriel groaned loudly watching as Sam prepared himself, thrusting onto three fingers now. Sam removed his fingers with a squelch and moan at the loss. He reached below himself, retrieving the vibrator from where it lay on the bed. He raised it up, having Gabriel take it into his mouth to suck on it. Sam smirked, lowering himself to run his tongue along Gabriel's erection, eliciting a gagged moan from his lover. Sam teased the overly sensitive member, blowing hot air along the top where pre-come was weeping out in a continuous stream. The cuffs clinked as Gabriel squirmed, wanting to touch himself so badly. Sam couldn't help the satisfied grin as he took the now slick vibrator out of Gabriel's mouth.

"Just fuck me already Sam." Gabriel groaned, head falling back as he squirms again, craving friction.  
"In due time, patience is a virtue, angel." Sam replied and pulled a glaring Gabriel into a slow, slightly sloppy kiss as his fingers feathered over Gabriel's erection.

Sam pulled away a moment later, nibbling at Gabriel's bottom lip. Catching his breath he took the vibrator, and reached behind himself to slowly push it inside and felt the burn of the stretch. Once it was buried deep, he sought out the remote, and turned the machine on high. Sam moaned at the sensation, fingers grasping his length and pumped himself to readiness.

Gabriel shifted against his restraints again, but contained his strength to avoid breaking the cuffs.  
Sam's hands ran up Gabriel's legs, pushing them up and then spreading them. He tongued up Gabriel's legs, nipping and sucking at any given hot spot that he knew would have Gabriel writhing.

He ran his large palms along Gabriel's pale thighs, lowering his head he ran his tongue teasingly across Gabriel's puckered entrance. Gabriel squirmed under the sudden assault of Sam's tongue, joined by his fingers. Dear Father, Sam's fingers are... Gabriel couldn't finish the thought, crying out instead as he felt himself nearing the edge.  
Sam sensed his partner's imminent release, his hand snaking up to grip the base of Gabriel's erection. Gabriel hated to admit it, but he whined as his release was denied by Sam's grip.

Sam's chuckle vibrated against Gabriel's nerves as the larger man continued to tongue him open. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to come all over that mop of brown hair and his legs remained tensed while his toes curled tight. Sam finally lifted his head, pumping three fingers in and out of his angel while his eyes scanned over the nightstand once more. He grinned at the sight of a small metal ring and his long arm reached over to grab it. A few moments later, he removed his fingers while snapping the ring around the base of Gabriel's erection. Gabriel growled in frustration and Sam just grinned again, leaning down to kiss his angel fiercely.

While their tongues danced intimately, Sam slowly melded his body against Gabriel's and began to push inside the smaller man. Their kiss was broken as they both moaned loudly and Gabriel slid down to lie flat on his back, cuffs phasing through their obstacles and clicking into a new position.  
Sam reconnected their lips, assaulted with pleasure from the vibrator driving him slowly insane and the tight, wet heat of Gabriel's ass. He almost lost his rhythm when he felt a pair of hands slip around his waist. He parted from Gabriel, still thrusting at a slow pace as he glanced over his shoulder. One of Gabriel's doppelgangers grinned back at him, slowly removing the vibrator. Sam looked back at Gabriel below him, smiling and shaking his head.

"You dirty bastard." He teased, kissing him and picking up the pace. A few moments later, he felt the Gabriel behind him take control as he was entered roughly.

The pace was set, Sam rocking back roughly against the second Gabriel before thrusting forward into the Gabriel beneath him. Their pants and moans filled the air, sweat coating their bodies. Sam quickly found release, crying out loudly as he came deeply inside of Gabriel, who was utterly desperate for release.

The other Gabriel disappeared as Sam pulled out and shakily removed the ring preventing Gabriel's release.  
Growling not unlike a feral animal, Gabriel freed himself from his restrains and very quickly turned Sam over, pinning him to the bed.  
"My turn." He purred in his human's ear as he smirked. With a whoosh of air, large golden brown wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades, blocking out the already dim light of the hotel lamp. His lips came down to pepper kisses against Sam's salty skin, seeking and finding the sensitive spot under Sam's jaw and worrying it.

As his lips worked their magic, he positioned himself and entered his human precisely, stroking against his prostate easily. Sam cried out loudly and reached out with his heavenly hands before he tangled them in Gabriel's wings.  
Gabriel's hips bucked and after a few thrusts he came hard as his wings flapped against Sam's touch.  
Sam ran his palms over the feathers soothingly and rocked slowly with his lover as Gabriel came down from his orgasmic high.  
Gabriel sighed happily and pulled out slowly as he brought himself down to kiss Sam languidly.

"Father damn it, I love you so much Sasquatch." He whispered against the human's lips, which caused Sam to chuckle.

"I know, I love you too."

Sam figured that if he stayed, just a little while, that wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
